


Snippet

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Likely OOC, M/M, Pillow Thoughts, calm, heavily implied smut, honestly im not fully sure what to tag this as, the after sexy times time, this was probably the most calming thing ive written in a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: A snippet in the life of Garth and Benny.





	Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> So, I feel like I should fully blame daisyisawriter91 for this and any other stories with this pairing, since they are the one who pulled me down into this ship. If you haven't, go read their stuff. It's really good.

“ _ BENNY!”  _ The shout tore through Garth’s throat, broken and rough, as he finally released. It felt like it had taken hours, maybe it had. Time always seemed to become something less than real when he was with Benny, and the addition of sex only made it fly faster. Within the span of a breath his body relaxed, like every atom that made him had sighed in contentment all at once. He felt boneless and sated. Then Benny flopped over next to him with a chuckle.

Benny turned to smiled softly at him and Garth smiled back just as softly, waiting. “Quite the pair of lungs,” Benny rumbled and Garth rolled his eyes. There it was. He'd said it every time he made him scream like that.

There was silence between them after that. Comfortable, companionable silence. The kind that comes from knowing a person for years. Of being with a person for years. Just that knowledge made Garth’s heart soar. This beautiful man that was laying next to him, in  _ their _ bed, was his. His smile widened and he moved to wrap an arm around Benny.

“Getting cuddly already?” Benny joked even as he wrapped his arms firmly around Garth's smaller frame.

“Mhmm,” Garth mumbled with his eyes closed and a nod against Benny's throat. Contentment flowed through his veins, beating with a steady pulse. If it was possible, Garth would stay here forever. Benny chuckled fondly again, like he could hear his thoughts and brought him closer.

“I love you,” Benny whispered to him, as if he were sharing a secret, and kissed his forehead.

“I love you, too,” Garth yawned in response. He moved slightly to let his ear rest on top of Benny’s chest so the constant beat of his heart could help lure him to sleep. It didn't take long for it to work. 

Benny watched Garth as the beat of his heart pulled him under. There was something about Garth that had pulled him forward since the day they met. Often, this something had him watching his husband as he went to sleep. The lines on Garth’s face smoothed, and his smile softened. It didn't fade, though. Even sleep couldn't ever seem to make that smile fade. He watched as small breathes escaped through barely opened lips. As his eyes moved gently under his eyelids, dreams already playing in his mind. And as he watched his own eyes grew heavy, and his own breathing evened out, until he too, was pulled under by sleep.


End file.
